Toda para mi!
by kuchiki-chappy-rukia
Summary: hay que ayudar al Sereitei! pero mas que nada a nuestra Shinigami. Ichigo salva a Rukia de un pervertido, pero tal vez el sea aun peor.
1. Capitulo 1: Para reconstruir el sereitei

_Había ocurrido un accidente en el centro de desarrollo tecnológico, el resultado fue que el sereitei quedara echo trisas o por lo menos buena parte el, como muchas veces antes, el problema era que la sociedad de almas no tenia dinero suficiente para pagar las reparaciones aun pidiéndole dinero prestado a Byakuya así que el capitán comandante Yamamoto le pidió a los tenientes que se encargaran de idear algo para recaudar fondos._

-y bien alguien tiene alguna idea- dijo Nanao mientras se acomodaba sus anteojos.

-yo! Yo! Yo! Yo!-dijo la teniente pelirosa saltando entre todos- por que no vendemos dulces.

- conociéndote terminarías comiéndote todos antes de vender por lo menos 1- respondió la teniente de "grandes proporciones".

- Rangiku-san eres muy mala!- refunfuño Yashiru.

-alguna otra idea?-insistió la teniente de la séptima división.

-bueno pues- se escucho la voz de la enana consentida de la serie- en el mundo de los humanos en las escuela, cuando quieren juntar dinero hacen actividades culturales y recreativas, como lo llamaba Ichigo…. ¡un festival!.

-¿un festival?- se cuestionaron todos.

-si, en ellos venden comida y hay actividades como competencias, incluso venden personas como esclavos o algo así-

-eso suena genial- hablo el cabeza de piña roja.

-bueno supongo que todos estamos de acuerdo ¿no?-

-sep- respondieron al unísono.

El festival fue programado para el sábado de esa semana. Rukia y los otros tenientes del goiten pusieron manos a la obra hicieron carteles puestos y un escenario grande, repartieron muchos volantes en el rukongai , a algunos del mundo de los humanos (ichigo, urahara etc.) incluso en el hueco mundo.

Llega la mañana del evento todos corrían de un lado a otro para terminar los detalles y asegurarse de que el evento fuera del agrado de todos.

-No se como me convenciste de que te ayudara a hacer- dijo el cabello de zanahoria a Rukia mientras cargaba unas pesadas cajas hacia el escenario.

-no te quejes Ichigo esta es la ultima que te pido hoy, además no a sido para tanto-

-ah! ¡¿no?! Me as traído como tu burro de carga toda la mañana-

-Es parte de tu deber después de todo también eres un shinigami-

-maldita enana-refunfuño el shinigami sustituto

-haré como que no escuche eso-

La hora llego las puertas del sereitei se abrieron por primera vez en muchos años a todos los no-shinigamis y estoy no se hicieron esperar llegaban de a montones.

-les damos la bienvenida al 1 festival para reconstruir el Sereitei , esperamos que lo disfruten. !Diviértanse¡- sonó una voz de mujer en el altavoz.

Rukia estaba en el escenario con un lindo vestido negro y entallado al cuerpo y abierto a los lado que dejaba mirar sus sexys piernas con un listón rojo en la cintura y unos zapatos altos de correa del mismo color. Ella junto con otras chicas y chicos del Sereitei serian subastadas, Ichigo estaba a unos metros de ahí y al mirar a Rukia tuvo que acercarse para comprobar que era su enana la que estaba vestida así.

-Ru-Ru-Rukia!- tartamudeo el boquiabierto shinigami- ¡¿Por qué estas ve-ve-vestida asi?!

-¿que ahora tu me vas a decir como vestirme?-replico la ojipurpura.

-no… es solo que te vez…- antes de que pudiera terminar la frase llego un muchacho que pertenecía a uno de los clanes mas ricos de la sociedad de almas.

-aaaa pero si es kuchiki-san- saludo el ricachos con un tono un poco arrogante.

-¿kuraya-dono?- se pregunto al mirar ese rostro familiar que le causo un escalofrió- ¿Qué ases aquí?

-¿Qué manera es esa de saludar?- pregunto decepcionado- pues no se supone que hoy cualquiera puede entrar

-pues si así es-

-así que….. Serás subastada…. Que interesante….-soltó una risa malvada pero discreta- bueno creo que ya se que quiero comprar, nos vemos mas al rato

Kuraya se alejo y Rukia tomo a ichigo por la camisa antes de que el preguntara que sucede.

-no puedes dejar que ese tipo me compre! Es un maldito pervertido desde los 5 años!-

-¡¿un que?!-

-lo que escuchaste, si de verdad me aprecias como amiga lo harás-

-e-e-esta bien-

Continuara…


	2. Capitulo 2: mi propia shinigami de bolso

Hola! xD subí apenas el fic ayer y ya tengo reviews que emoción! :) es una serie que ya tengo escrita desde hace mucho así que la subiré casi diario dependiendo de sus comentarios n,n gracias!

* * *

-¿porqué me tenia que pasar esto ami?-se quejo Rukia.

encontrarse a ese tipo después de haber creído que por fin se deshizo de el no era bonito

-por lo menos tu no tienes que gastar tu mesada en una enana gruñona- gruño ichigo

-ashh si es por el dinero te lo pago después-

-presumida-

Rato después comenzó la subasta la primera en pasar fue Matsumoto con un entallado vestido color rojo con un escote muy grande y abierto de la espalda

-muy bien la primera en oferta es Matsumoto-san ella sabe platicar es buena compañía y bueno no se que mas sepa hacer- dijo yashiru quien subastaba a las muchachas.

-yo yo yo yo yo yo! Doy todo mi salario por un año por mi rangiku-chan!- dijo gin al filo del escenario estirando las manos con una gota de sangre en la nariz.

-vendida!- dijo yashiru azotando un chipote chillón contra su podio.

Gin se fue felizmente con Matsumoto la siguiente en pasar fue Orihime quien se ofreció a ayudarle a los shinigamis vestía un vestido corto de tirantes color celeste

-la siguiente es Orihime inoue. Ella sabe cocinar es buena dibujando y le gusta ayudar damas y caballeros cuanto ofrecen?-

-2000 !- dijo ulquiorra levantando el dinero

-no me ganaras a Orihime sucio arracar-dijo un celoso uryu- 2500!

-3000-

-3500-

-5000!- remato el espada.

-vendida!- dijo yashiru.

-nooo!- exclamo el Quincy con ganas de suicidarse.

-a-a-arigato ulquiorra-san- dijo Orihime algo confundida.

-vámonos mujer-

El siguiente era hisagi que traía un sexi traje negro sin corbata con la camisa abierta.

-con cuanto inicia la oferta chicos y chicas?-

-63435- dijo un sonrojado y emocionado kira al fondo. (si solo golpe el teclado para el numero xDDD)

-vendido!-grito yashiru impresionada.

-nani?- se pregunto hisagi sumamente confundido.

-bueno párese ser que hemos tenido muy buenas ventas pero vamos gente anímense a ofertar mas personas, les aseguramos que ellos les obedecerán en todo es mas hasta tienen que firmar un documento en el que se comprometen a cumplir todo- explico yashiru- la siguiente en pasar es Rukia kuchiki-

Rukia paso al centro del escenario ichigo la miro detenida mente y su corazón empezó a latir muy rápido cuando recordó lo que venia a hacer y sacudió su cabeza.

-que tal si comenzamos con 100-

-1200- oferto Kuraya

-1300- grito ichigo

-2000- dijo kuraya

Y así seguían y seguían hasta que…

-10000 y es mi ultima oferta- dijo kuraya.

-10030!-grito ichigo- que rayos eso esos son todos mi ahorros para la universidad ¿los gastare solo por la enana?-pensó tapándose la boca.

-vendida al caballero de cabello de zanahoria!-

-gracias ichigo- pensó Rukia mientras bajaba del escenario hacia tras bambalinas donde estaba ichigo listo para firmar.

Después de todo eso rukia e ichigo se fueron a sentar a comer algo.

-nee ichigo vamos a mi casa para pagarte el dinero-

-no- dijo ichigo negando con la cabeza- me pagaras como se debe seras mi esclava

-¡¿que?!- exclamo la teniente- ese no era el trato-

-cual trato tu firmaste que si pagaba serias mi esclava así que ni modo-

-me niego!-

-aquí esta tu firma- dijo ichigo señalando una copia del contrato- y aquí dise que si el contratado no cumple será degradado de rango.

Rukia se impresiono firmo algo sin leer en ese momento sintió que ichigo era muy malo pero no quería ser degradada así que se resigno


	3. Capitulo 3: Maid!

**Gracias nwn todos sus comentarios me dan mucho animo! :3 xD saludos a todos y que se la estén pasando bien! OwO**

* * *

Al día siguiente del evento Rukia se marcharía con ichigo ya que por tiempo indefinido seria su sirvienta maid asistente esclava como le quieran llamar.

-Ah no puede ser que tenga que obedecer ese cabeza de zanahoria en todo-refunfuño la pelinegra- pero tranquila Rukia tranquila no puede ser por mucho tiempo-

~ Mientras tanto en otro lugar tal secreto que ni la escritora sabe donde queda ~

-así que ese kurosaki ichigo quiere quedarse con Rukia, pues no se deshará tan fácil de mi le daré una lección y me quedare con kuchiki- dijo para si mismo el malvado de Kuraya que regresaba a escena terminando con una risa malvada

~ En karakura ~

-donde se metió esta enana- se preguntaba ichigo rascándose la cabeza mientras inspeccionaba el armario con la mirada.

Se escucho que llamaban a la puerta ichigo fue a abrir y sorpresa.

-Rukia!-grito ichigo sorprendido al mirar a la shinigami vestida de maid

-si abres un poco mas la boca se te va a quebrar la quijada- le rezongo Rukia cruzando los brazos.

-p-p-p-p-p-por que estas vestida así?!- exclamo ichigo tapándose la nariz para esconder el hilo de sangre que le escurría de esta.

-no creas que es por gusto. Venia en el contrato-

Ichigo no podía moverse no podía hablar era como si su cerebro se hubiera desconectado solo recorría a Rukia con la mirada una y otra vez .

-bueno si no tienes nada que pedirme me voy a ver la TV-

-no! Espera!- tomo la muñeca de Rukia y jalo hacia el y puso su mano en mejilla de Rukia.

-o-o-o-oye ichigo que intentas- tartamudeo

-yo quiero… que…-un silencio escarnecedor rodeo la habitación- quiero que me prepares un emparedo.

Rukia se puso roja por muchas cosas que pasaban por su mente y se dio la media vuelta inmediatamente.

-ya voy "amo"- dijo al cruzar el marco de la puerta y azotarla.

Ichigo callo de sentón.

-q-que fue eso?… por que me puso así la enana- ichigo estaba temblando y se tiro en su cama.

~ cocina ~

-ese mald-d-d-dito ichigo- gritaba mientras cortaba la lechuga de una manera muy violenta.- p-p-p-por que me hace ponerme tan nerviosa solo para pedirme un emparedado!

-nee Rukia chan por favor no azotes las cosas- le pidió Yuzu que iba entrando a la cocina- ¿por que estas vestida así?

-digamos que perdí una apuesta-

-kyaaa te ves tan adorable! iré a pedirle su cámara a papa!-

Rukia termino de preparar el susodicho emparedado y subió a dárselo a ichigo.

-ten- le dijo mirándolo con una cara asesina

-gracias puedes retirarte- le dijo tomando el plato y asiendo un gesto con la mano.

-tu! Te voy a…- dijo subiéndose las mangas.

-¿me vahas a que?-

-nada nada! olvídalo si no me necesitas ya es tarde y quiero dormirme- respondió alejándose a su armario.

-no no vas a dormir conmigo-

-¡¿queeee?!, ¿¡por que!?- Rukia se callo de espaldas pero se detuvo contra la pared.

-es por si te necesito en la noche-

"¿por si te necesito en la noche?" para que rayos me "necesitarías" esas oraciones pasaron por la cabeza de Rukia de inmediato tenia que cumplir su contrato pero no quería era demasiado para su orgullo después de todo como una kuchiki se va a rebajar a tal grado incluso llego a imaginarse que con Kuraya hubiera estado mejor.

-e-e-esta bien como ordenes i-i-ich.. Ich… g-g-go- no simplemente no podía pronunciar esa oración

Cuando ya se iban a dormir Rukia se metió a la cama con ichigo.

-buenas noches- ichigo se dio la media vuelta

-si descansa. Tu que puedes- pensó Rukia

Y así paso la noche en vela ya que no podía dormir por el nerviosismo que le causaba estar junto a ichigo.

Continuara…


	4. Capitulo 4: enojo!

_**xD con tantos ánimos me mas ganas de actualizar a diario! OwO me siento genial que les a gustado mas de la historia hasta ahora?**_

* * *

Rukia se levantó muy temprano como de costumbre, tomo un baño y se preparo para ir a la escuela.

-por lo menos en la escuela me dejara tranquila- pensó la shinigami soltando un gran suspiro entrando a despertar a ichigo.

Cuando entro al cuarto de ichigo este no tenia camisa, ambos se sonrojaron muchísimo pero ichigo tubo una idea.

-p-p-perdón solo venía a despertarte- dijo Rukia dándose la media vuelta para irse

-no espera!- la detuvo ichigo- necesito que hagas algo por mi-

-no puedes esperar a ponerte la camisa-

-eso quiero que me pongas la camisa-

-¿que acaso no puedes tu solo?-

-es una orden-

-tu maldito…-

- shh! Tienes que cumplir tu contrato-

Rukia apretó los puños y le abotono la camisa tratando de no mirarlo.

-y-y-y-a esta- tartamudeo y desvío la mirada algo sonrojada

-bueno vámonos a la escuela-

Durante las clases todo se mantuvo tranquilo ambos estaban ocupados así que no hubo problema hasta el descanso.

-Rukia dame de comer-

-creí que tu traías tu propia comida-

-no me refiero a eso digo que me des de comer en la boca-

-tu de verdad estas loco verdad?-

-tienes un contrato…-

-ya me estas hartando con eso del contrato!- exclamo Rukia muy exaltada- mira por mi puede tomar ese contrato y… tragártelo! Yo me largo-

Ella se marcho y dejo a ichigo con la boca abierta sabia que se enojaría esa era su intención pero nunca se imagino que tanto

~~ mientras en otro lugar ~~

-ese idiota de ichigo, como lo odio, ojala se lo trague un menos grande!- refunfuñaba la shinigami desquitando su furia con un árbol.

- entonces por que no vienes conmigo? - Kuraya de nuevo que apareció detrás de Rukia tomándola de las muñecas

-¿Qué?- se sorprendió- ja ja ja! Crees que por que me enoje con el cabeza de zanahoria me iré contigo? No me hagas reír y mejor suéltame

-mjjj pequeña kuchiki, sabes que yo siempre obtengo lo que quiero- le susurro al oído

La lanzo fuertemente contra el árbol y con un conjuro de kido bloqueo sus poderes de shinigami. Ichigo que estaba en la escuela sintió la inestabilidad de los poderes de Rukia sin pensarlo dos veces salio corriendo del salón de clases a buscarla

-Kurosaki-kun?-

-que le pasa a Ichigo ahora?-

_Continuara…_


	5. capitulo 5: Alto riesgo

**Gracias! minna-san sus comentarios alegran este pequeño kokoro! xD tenían razón el otro capitulo lo hice mas cortito entonces este sera mas largo :V si, pegue dos episodios para formar uno solo todo bonis -w- mujujuajaja hay una infiltrada en este episodio quien sera... OwO espero que lo disfruten y también los invito a leer los otros fics de mi cuenta :D tengo uno publicado que también esta en ¿emición? :) se llama "recuerdos bajo las flores del cerezo" y es HisanaXByakuya.**

**bueno disfruten el fic n,n**

* * *

Ichigo llego a la tienda de urahara para que este lo ayudara a rastrear el riatsu de Rukia el cual había dejado de sentir.

-pues parece que esta en la sociedad de almas, yo no lo veo el problema- dijo el hombre de sombrero algo confundido- seguro que pasa algo?

-bueno es solo un presentimiento-

-bueno si deseas ir a saber que sucede puedo abrirte el senkaimon-

-te lo agradecería mucho- le respondió inclinando su cabeza.

-déjate de formalismos kurosaki-san que me sonrojo- dijo cubriéndose el rostro con el abanico- te ayudare a ir con tu enamorada.

-E-e-ella no es mi enamorada!- exclamo arrojándole un objeto contundente que encontró (¿?)

El shinigami sustituto se encamino hacia la sociedad de almas sin perder ni un minuto.

Mientras Kuchiki despertaba en una habitación de la Mansión de Kuraya, este la había dormido para que no se diera cuenta de cómo llegar o salir de la misma.

-Mi cabeza- dijo una adolorida shinigami- ¿como llegue aquí?

-por fin despierta mi pequeña teniente- se escuchaba la voz de Kuraya en la habitación.

-Hola enfermo, pervertido, acosador, gay, amante de los negros-

-Huy cuantas adjetivos negativos hacia mi-

-¿que esperabas? "hola amor como te ah ido?"- le respondió haciendo una mueca de asco

- deja de hacerte la graciosa, recuerda que aquí la que tiene la desventaja eres tu-

-Pff por favor ven acá y te demostrare quien esta en desventaja-

-y que pretendes hacer sin tus poderes- dijo entrando a la habitación.

- quieres ver?-

Rukia corrí hacia el y lo tomo de la mano asiéndole un derribe con la cadera luego le torció el brazo hacia atrás , le dio una patada en la espalda y lo arrojo al otro lado de la habitación donde se estrello contra una repisa.

-crees que necesito mis poderes para defenderme? Pues estas muy equivocado- comento mientras se aproximaba a la salida.

-GUARDIAS!- grito furioso

En un segundo rodearon a Rukia y la inmovilizaron.

-no eres la única que no necesita armas para ganar preciosa.- le dijo limpiándose la sangre del labio- ahora pórtate bien o el sustituto lo pagara!.

- No podrías ni tocar a ichigo-

-enserio quieres retarme-

Intercambiaron miradas de odio un rato y Rukia cedió entro a la habitación resignada.

-quiero a kurosaki ichigo muerto y es una orden- les ordeno a sus guardias al salir del cuarto

-si señor-

Rukia se quedo en la habitación respirando agitada de rabia perforo la pared de un puñetazo.

Horas despues estaba la pelinegra en una esquina de la habitación mirando un papel; era una invitación

"queda usted cordialmente invitado a la boda de la Srta. Kuchiki Rukia y Sr. Kuraya Houyo el día 5 de noviembre."

¿Por qué estaba haciendo tan tos sacrificios por la seguridad del sustituto? Se sentía a morir

-ichigo…-

Mientras.

-AAH! ¡ ¿Porque la sociedad de almas tiene que ser tan grande?!- gritaba ichigo mientras corría buscando el poco perceptible riatsu de Rukia- tengo que encontrarla rápido.

De repente una persona usando una capucha negra que ocultaba su identidad aparece frente a él deteniéndolo en seco.

-perdona pero no puedo dejarte llegar mas lejos- dijo una voz dulce pero fría detrás de la capucha

-disculpa, ¿te conozco?- le pregunto el shinigami confundido.

-no, pero yo a ti si… kurosaki ichigo, 15 años, shinigami sustituto-

-perdón pero no tengo tiempo para esto tengo que irme- dijo continuando su paso.

El desconocido le puso su espada en el cuello evitando que avanzara.

-lo siento pero como dije no puedo permitir que llegues mas lejos-

-¿quien eres tú?-

-Jazmín, una de las asesinas de Kuraya sama- dijo quitándose la capucha revelando su apariencia.

-¿eres una shinigami, por que rayos estas de su lado?-

- Aun que te explicara dudo que lo entendieras, digamos que son negocios -

Ichigo aprovecho la breve distracción para desenvainar y atacar pero la chica de cabello blanco rápidamente lo bloquea.

- déjame pasar no quiero lastimar a una chica-

-que pena por que a mi no me molesta- dijo pateándolo en la cara.

Ichigo la tomo del kimono y la arrojo al suelo esta apoyo sus pies en las piernas de ichigo y lo lanzo por el aire.

-creo que debo acabar rápido-dijo tomando su espada y poniéndose en guardia- canta ~ ichirin no hana~

Su Zampakutou se transformo radicalmente.

-oto!~- dijo lanzando una onda de sonido que arranco las casas del rukon gai de sus cimientos y lanzó a ichigo muy fuerte.

-así que esa es tu zampakutou, deja te muestro la mía-dijo levantando a zanguetsu- getsuga tensho!

El ataque mando a jazmín lejos y la dejo herida pero aun así continuo

-¿eso es todo? Por lo que me contaban de ti esperaba mas- dijo sacudiéndose el polvo- Kyūsei~!

Un rayo se dirigió hacia ichigo el cual esquivo rápidamente. En ese breve momento ella apareció atrás de el atravesándolo desde el abdomen hasta el estomago dejándolo gravemente herido

-¿como lo logro?- pensó el peli naranja mientras caía

La shinigami le dio una patada en el abdomen acelerando su caída.

-es tu fin kurosaki ichigo, Kuraya sama estará muy satisfecho, después de todo la teniente kuchiki se sentirá a morir. -

-¿d-de que hablas?-

-Tss de que la tipa esa se pondrá muy triste si te mato, después de todo eres su amigo-

-entonces, mis sospechas eran ciertas ella esta en peligro y la tiene el, gracias por la informacion-

-no ten servira de nada- se preparo para dar el golpe final.

-es cierto Rukia jamás me perdonaría el echo de morir por ella, creo que debo de ponerme serio- respondió poniéndose de pie

-¿serio?-

-bankai! Tensa Zanguetsu!-

-¿que demonios? Como pudo aumentar tanto su poder- dijo sintiendo el enorme riatsu de ichigo aplastándola

-Getsuga Tensho!-

El ataque dio directo a jazmín y la arrojo muy lejos dejándola inconsciente, pero ichigo no es desalmado la atrapo y la dejo a salvo en un lugar.

-ahora si voy por ti Rukia- dijo para si mismo mientras miraba la herida de su abdomen algo preocupado.

**_Continuara..._**


	6. capirulo 6: peleando para escapar

**aah~ ya les dije que me encantan sus comentarios? :3 mujujaja se aproxima el final! disfruten el capitulo nwn, saludos a todos los que siguen el fic loen, gabitha, guest, Gatito LoL (xD sus comentarios siempre me hacen reír), mari. , ichi kia chan, kia san kurosaki, more arigato gosai masu! **

Rukia se encontraba recostada en una esquina de la habitación cuando Kuraya entra a la misma junto con un grupo de personas.

-muy bien ella es la novia, necesito que le confeccionen el vestido háganlo exactamente como ella lo pida y bueno si se niega hagan lo que sea pero la quiero bien arreglada mqauillada y peinada para esta tarde-

-como usted ordene Kuraya sama-

-anímate kuchiki pronto seras parte del clan honyo-

Ella no le respondió ni lo miro solo se quedo ahí con la mirada fría.

-aun que mantengas esa actitud no te salvaras así que resígnate-dijo mientras salía de la habitación

Rukia no pudo evitar que se le escapara una lagrima así que solo cerro los ojos y dejo a las sirvientas de Kuraya confeccionaran su vestido de novia.

-si por que por que tengo tanto miedo a que dañen a ichigo el no es mi responsabilidad de verdad estoy dispuesta a encadenar mi vida al maldito de Kuraya?-penso Rukia

Los preparativos estaban listos Rukia estaba vestida y preparada físicamente hablando por que psicológicamente y emocional mente estaba destrozada.

Unos sirvientes de Kuraya la encaminaron al altar o mas bien la custodiaron. La música sonó Rukia avanzaba como si sus pies fuesen de plomo lentamente hasta llegar alado de kuraya

-hermanos nos encontramos el día de hoy para presenciar la unión en santo y sagrado matrimonio de la señorita Rukia kuchiki y Kuraya sama-

-si… si soy capaz de hacer esto por ichigo, el me ah salvado tantas veces esta vez es mi turno-pensó

El sacerdote continuo la ceremonia.

-y bien Kuraya honyo aceptas a kuchiki Rukia para amarla y respetarla en la salud y en la enfermedad en la tristeza y en las alegrías en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe?-

-por supuesto- afirmo besando la mano de Rukia, esta solo frunció el seño en señal de repulción.

-y a ti Rukia kuchiki te hago la misma pregunta aceptas a honyo Kuraya para amarlo y respetarlo en la salud y en la enfermedad en la tristeza y las alegrías en la riqueza y la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe?-

-y-y-yo…-solo cerro los ojos y repetía el nombre de ichigo en su mente- a-acepto.

-bueno y sin mas si no ay alguien que se oponga a esta unión yo los declaro….-

-RUKIA!- grito ichigo haciendo una entrada triunfal derribando las puertas.

-i-ichigo-la shinigami se quedo petrificada al ver a ichigo

-Rukia por fin te encuentro me tenias preocupado- dijo tomándola de los hombros

-idiota porque viniste?!-

-que?-

-quien demonios te crees para interrumpir mi boda-

-espera yo creí que estabas en peligro-

-claro que si pero ese no es tu problema! Yo puedo salir de esta sola!-

-entonces por que no te zafaste antes?-

-p-pues por que si-

-al diablo tu opinión, nunca la necesite para salvarte y no la necesitare ahora- dijo levantándola.

-espera ichigo quien te hizo esa herida?-

-eso no importa ahora-

-KUROSAKI ICHGO! Como te atreves a interrumpir boda. GUARDIAS! ELIMÍNENLO!-

-bueno creo que sera mas difícil salir de aquí de lo que me imagine- dijo bajando a rukia

-maldita sea kurosaki! Te arrepentirás de lo que hiciste! Mitzuki! Ven acá!-

El ambiente del lugar se torno pesado y un riatsu muy poderoso dejo a Rukia e ichigo estupefactos.

-¿me llamo amo?- una arrancar apareció atrás de Kuraya apoyando una espada casi tan grande como la de ichigo

-elimina a ese maldito shinigami de pelos naranjas!-

-como ordene-dijo abalanzándose sobre ichigo

Este se cubrió pero no podía desacerse de ella

-ichigo!-exclamo desesperada Rukia.

Kuraya la tomo de la muñeca y se la llevo a otra parte de la habitación.

-no tengo tiempo para encargarme de ti maldición! Getsuga…-

-si haces eso aquí adentro terminaras hiriendo a tu shinigami también- interrumpió.

-Tss entonces tendré que cortarte-

-buena suerte con ello-

Los golpes se volvían más violentos pero no le estaba favoreciendo al sustituto.

-quiero que mires como tu querido héroe es derrotado, como ichigo muere- le decía Kuraya a Rukia mientras la obligaba a mirar.

-ichigo sal de aquí por favor!-

La shinigami se percato de que del cuello de Kuraya colgaba un collar con un una botellita con cierto liquido purpura y por algún motivo sentía la voz de Sode no Shirayuuki llamándola.

-ahí los escondió…-

En ese momento ichigo ya agotado y desangrándose fue atacado pro la espalda por mitzuki y le hizo una gran herida

-demonios…- ichigo se desplomo al suelo inconsciente.

Mitzuki se desidia a dar el golpe final pero en ese momento…

-ichigo!- grito la shinigami liberándose de Kuraya, el frasco que contenía los poderes de Rukia se rompió y sus habilidades de shinigami regresaron.

-es tanto tu deseo de estar con este cosa medio muerta?- mitzuki dirigió la mirada hacia Rukia.

-¡si!-respondió ella- quiero estar con ichigo no me importa si es un idiota.

-pues si no eres mía no serás de nadie, elimínala a ella también mitzuki!-

-como ordene amo-

-baila sode no shirayuuki-

-tus trucos baratos no servirán de nada contra mi-

-primera danza… tzuki shiro!-

-eso no será suficiente- quebró la columna de hielo

La intención de Rukia no era atraparla si no distraerla, tomo a ichigo y salió de ahí.

-ichigo por favor despierta-le rogo en vano- por favor… lamento a verte involucrado en todo esto.

-Rukia…-el shinigami reacciono- e-estas llorando?.

-C-c-laro que no- dijo sonrojada y volteo la mirada- solo estaba preocupada por que siempre haces idioteces.

-lo siento-

-¿e-estas bien?-

-si no te preocupes-

-como no me voy a preocupar estas todo manchado de sangre-

-Rukia… acércate-

-que sucede- se acercó.

-mas-

-ok-

Ichigo le robo un beso tierno a Rukia

-gracias por ser tan mandona, regañona y preocupona. Me alegro de que estés bien-

-bu-bueno es-este yo- Rukia tartamudeaba y no sabia que decir o hacer.

-lamento interrumpirlos peor la pelea a un no acaba-apareció Mitzuki de nuevo

-Eso creo-ichigo se puso de pie como pudo- pero este será el ultimo round-

_**Continuara...**_


	7. Capitulo final: Juntos para siempre

**Gran final! esta aquí! :) y a buena hora xD el lunes ya entro a la escuela ewe pero aun estoy pensando en un epilogo :P todo de pende de lo que ustedes me pidan nwn **

* * *

-este sera el utimo raound-

-no tientes a tu suerte kurosaki ichigo-

-no es suerte, es confianza en que te pateare el trasero-

-¿con ese lenguaje le hablas a una dama?-

-no te confíes ichigo ella es una arrancar recuerda que aun no a mostrado su verdadera forma no sabemos que tan fuerte sea-advirtió Rukia al pelinaranja poniendo su mano en su hombro para calmarlo.

-en eso tienes razón enana-

-si pretenden quedarse ahí charlando entonces creo que atacare primero!-

Rukia e ichigo se pusieron en guardia sin pensarlo y bloquearon la espada de mitzuki, Rukia aprovechó con un movimiento de shumpo apareció detrás de ella dándole un fuerte rodillazo en la espalda esto la llevo al suelo.

-segunda danza Hakuren!- con esas 3 palabras inmovilizó a la arrancar al suelo- ichigo ahora-

-getsuga… tensho!-

Mitzuki por fin fue herida pero aquí no acaba todo…

-malditos si de verdad quieren sufrir entonces se los concederé-dijo quitándose la sangre de la cara.- gruñe! Osa!-

La arrancar no parecía haber sufrido cambio alguno a pesar de haber liberado su Zampakutou.

-los matare a ambos- dijo utilizando su sonido tan rápido que parecía haber desaparecido.

De pronto apareció detrás de Rukia dándole un fuerte puñetazo en la boca del estomago lanzándola hacia arriba y asiéndola escupir sangre

-Rukia!- ichigo utilizó el shumpo y la atrapo pero Mitzuki fue mas rápida y a ambos los azotó contra el suelo fuerte mente.

-tenemos que pensar un plan no podemos simplemente atacarla es demasiado fuerte- le sugirió la shinigami al sustituto.

-ok y si usas a shirayuuki para inmovilizarla, tu sabes congelándola con ese tubo que haces y luego yo la ataco con mi bankai-

-mmm será difícil ella se mueve muy rápido-

-hay que intentar-

Se separaron y se pusieron en marcha.

-primera danza, tsukishiro!-

-de nuevo con ese ataque?- Mitzuki lo evadió muy fácilmente.

Rukia continuo repitiendo el ataque hasta que descifró el patrón de sus movimientos y logro atinar.

-ichigo ahora!-

-bankai! Tensa zanguetsu- grito levantando su espada- getsuga tensho!-

No quedó rastro de Mitzuki…

-uou no me imagine que un plan tuyo funcionase-

-gracias, espera ¿que?-

-creyeron que se desharían tan fácil de mi malditos- apareció completamente herida y apenas sosteniéndose en pie.

Se movió rápidamente y atravesó el pecho de Rukia con su espada.

-¿esto si te duele verdad kurosaki ichigo?-

-Rukia!- exclamo atrapándola antes de que callera al suelo.

En ese momento apareció Byakuya, Toshiro y Rengi que atacando juntos detuvieron a Mitzuki.

-demonios…- callo muerta

-AAH! No puede ser!- Kuraya apareció en escena.- como pudieron derrotarla!-

Byakuya apareció atrás de él.

-Kuraya honyo estas arrestado por secuestro serás procesado tanto por la corte de el sereitei como las casas nobles-dijo esposándolo y le susurro- nadie se mete con el honor de los kuchiki y sale sin castigo-

-Rukia, Rukia respóndeme- ichigo sostenía a la shinigami en sus brazos pero no respondía.

-ichigo! Que le sucede a Rukia?- se acercó rápidamente rengi.

-no es obvio! Esta herida!-

-cálmate el capitán hitsugaya fue por la capitana Unohana-

Separaron a Rukia de ichigo y la llevaron al sereitei de emergencia.

Amaneció lloviendo mucho ichigo había pasado toda la noche en el hospital del sereitei esperando noticias de Rukia.

-¿kurosaki san sigues aquí?- le pregunto amablemente unohana.

-no me iré hasta que Rukia despierte-

-no te preocupes ella ya esta mejor, es muy fuerte aun que no lo parezca, si deseas puedes entrar a verla-

-gracias unohana-san-

Corrió hacia la habitación y abrió la puerta lentamente, ahí estaba dormida descansando después de todo lo que había pasado ichigo se sentó en la orilla de la cama y tomo su mano y se quedó en silencio escuchando la lluvia y mirando su rostro. Y por fin lo que tanto anhelaba sucedió Rukia comenzó a abrir los ojos.

-ichigo… ¿me perdí la golpiza que le dieron al idiota de Kuraya?-

-si te lo perdiste-dijo mientras la abrasaba.

-esta vez tú fuiste el preocupón cabeza de zanahoria-

-guarda silencio enana- le respondió dándole un tierno beso en los labios.

-ichigo… ¿porque lo hiciste de nuevo?-

-¿no es obvio enana? Porqué me gustas, porque pienso que eres la persona mas importante del mundo para mí. ¿Acaso tú no sientes lo mismo por mí?-

-claro que si idiota- le abraso muy fuerte- no hay un día en el que no piense en ti-

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y se acercaron dispuestos a besarse de nuevo cuando escucharon la puerta y se separaron de inmediato.

-bueno kuchiki san parece ser que ya puede retirarse a su casa solo absténgase de hacer esfuerzos por unas semanas ya le informaron a el capitán Ukkitake para que no te mande a ninguna misión-

-entiendo capitana muchas gracias-

Ya saliendo del hospital.

-…y bien?- le pregunto la shinigami.

-¿que?-respondió ichigo

-¿no piensas preguntarme nada?-

-preguntarte ¿que?-

-pero si serás idiota- se quejo dándole patadas en la espalda.

-ya recordé, perdón, perdón-

-Tss cabeza de zanahoria-

-Rukia ¿me harías el gran honor de ser mi novia?- le pregunto mientras tomaba su mano.

-c-claro que si- dijo sonrojada apartando la mirada.- pero tienes que pedirle permiso a nii-sama.

-que?! Tego que hablar con el?! B-bueno supongo que si es necesario lo are-

Rukia solo sonrío.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la oficina de Byakuya tomaron mucho aire tragaron saliva y se persinaron Rukia toco la puerta con temor y del otro lado de la puerta se escucho la voz de Byakuya indicando que podían pasar.

-Rukia, escuche que te dieron de alta, me párese muy bien, ¿por que trajiste kurosaki aquí?-

- etto pues veras ichigo etto tiene algo que decirte-

-bien, te escucho-

-pues veras… yo….- ichigo tartamudeaba y divagaba.

-habla claro kurosaki no tengo tu tiempo-

-yo… yo quiero que me des permiso de ser el novio de Rukia!- exclamo

Byakuya lo miro fríamente.

-y sabes que? no me importa si no me das permiso por que yo la amo y me la llevaré a la fuerza si te opones- sus nervios hablaron por el

-ichigo…- a Rukia se le ilumino la cara con una gran sonrisa.

-esta bien kurosaki…- Byakuya miro la cara de Rukia- no tienes por que enojarte te daré mi permiso, pero escúchame bien, si algo le pasa a mi hermanita, recuerda que se donde vives-

-no te preocupes somos shinigamis que nos va a pasar-

-mejor no hables- frunce el seño.-se que la cuidaras muy bien-

-muchas gracias nii-sama no sabes lo feliz que me siento-

Rukia e ichigo se fueron al mundo de los vivos estaban tan contentos que querían contarle a todos y eso hicieron.

-MASAKI! Nuestro hijo es todo un hombre! que feliz me siento- Isshin le lloraba al póster de su difunta esposa

-vamos viejo vas a inundar la casa con tus lloriqueos- lo regañaba Karina.

-no puede ser que emoción Rukia-chan será parte de nuestra familia- dijo Yuzu emocionada

-vamos no es como si nos fuéramos a casar… por ahora- le respondió el sustituto.

-Kyaa voy a preparar algo especial de comer -

-bien creo que ya no tendré que dormir en el armario ¿verdad? Jeje-

-ja! tal párese enana-

Al anochecer subieron al tejado a observar las estrellas.

-a sido un largo día ¿verdad?-pregunto ichigo.

-¿día? Tss han sido los días mas largos de mi vida-Rukia torció los ojos- me secuestraron, casi te matan me querían obligar a casarme y casi muero-

-lo normal para una shinigami ¿no?- bromeo la fresa.

-si claro-

-Rukia… gracias-

-por que me agradeces?-

-por salvarme a mi y a mi familia aquella vez-

-eso fue hace mucho, además tu siempre me salvas a mi-

-estaremos juntos para siempre ¿verdad?-

-que cosas dices cabeza de zanahoria-Rukia se sonrojo- por supuesto que si idiota-

Se abrasaron, se dieron un beso y miraron las estrellas hasta el amanecer.

_~Rukia es la única persona que logro que la lluvia se detuviera para siempre… ella no cambio mi mundo se volvió mi mundo~_

_~Ichigo abrió mi corazón y me enseño que a pesar de ser shinigami y estar muerta puedo vivir y quiero vivir solo para estar junto a el~_

**Fin**

* * *

**-muchas gracias a todos por seguir el fic tan efusivamente, espero volver a leerlos en otros proyectos que tengo por lanzar gracias a todos -se despide la autora con una sonrisa cálida y algunas lagrimas en los ojos haciendo una pequeña reverencia.**


End file.
